7 minutos en el paraíso: Akatsuki
by coopcake.chaarlie
Summary: ¿Que harías con tu miembro favorito de Akatsuki durantw 7 minutos? Acompañame en estaa divertidas historias del famoso juego que todos jugamos alguna vez.
1. Sasori: Turning into a puppet

Hola a todos. No pude evitar publicar un fanfic recién salido del horno, y como veo que hacen falta fics sobre Sasori me animé a hacer este, de hecho es una colección de one shots basados en el famoso juego "7 minutos en el paraíso" el cual lo he visto en muchos fics de otras series. Espero lo disfruten y sobretodo no olviden darle ❤ y comentar si quieren más .

 _ **7 minutos en el paraíso: Turning into a puppet.**_

Hechas un vistazo a la gran habitación llena de gente, de alguna manera Sakura e Ino se las ingeniaron para llevarte a esta gran fiesta donde varios chicos y chicas se encontraban reunidos. Ino sonrie hacía ti como un recordatorio de su trato previo: Si llegases a ser emparejada con algún chico que a ella le agradase, cambiarían números.  
Te acercas a la caja azul que se encontraba en el centro del salón para sacar el tan esperado número: Tomas el papel y lo desdoblas, revelandose el número 12.  
Te diriges a la estación de bebidas para tomar una copa de vino. Se nota que el salón está dividido en 2 grandes grupos de personas: Uno con muchas chicas alrededor del afamado Clan Uchiha con Shishui, Itachi, Sasuke y Obito; quienes trataban de no llamar mas la atención. Y otro; donde toda la atención iba dirigida a los chicos en capas negras con nubes rojas.  
Ries un poco al notar esta situación ya que siempre se te ha hecho algo tonto ir "tras un chico". Tus ojos (color de ojos) rastrean el lugar tratando de encontrar a Sakura o Ino, repentinamente sientes una mirada que traspasa tu ser: se ha abierto una pequeña brecha entre la multitud que rodea al segundo grupo de chicos, pudiendo notar la presencia de un chico pelirrojo con una cara angelical el cual no dejaba de mirarte. Regresas a ver a los lados ya que no creias que te estuviese mirando a ti en específico; al mirar nuevamente notas que el chico ha desaparecido del lugar donde se encontraba.  
Bebes un poco de la copa mientras caminas alrededor de la mesa de banquetes logrando encontrarte al fin con un rostro familiar:  
-Naruto-kun!-exclamaste de alegria.-Vaya me alegra ver alguien conocido.- completas la frase.  
-Hola (Nombre)-chan,-suspira un tanto decepcionado.- Me alegra verte también.-responde. -Dime..¿Acaso alguna chica en este lugar espera con ansias su turno conmigo?.  
-Claro que si.-respondes dando ánimos al rubio.-Además, esas chicas no tienen idea lo irritante que Sasuke puede ser a veces.- murmuras mientras señalas al grupo de chicas que rodean a Sasuke. Naruto sonríe mientras tu le das una palmada en el hombro y te alejas para seguir en búsqueda de tus amigas.  
Kakashi se encontraba a 7 pasos de ti, asi que decides preguntarle por las chicas.  
-Kakashi-sensei.-tocas su espalda para interrumpir su lectura.- ¿Ha visto a Sakura o Ino por aquí?. El hombre baja su libro para hacer contacto visual.- Vi a Sakura hace 3 minutos,me pareció que se dirigía hacia el jardín.  
-Gracias, Kakashi-Sensei.-das una pequeña reverencia, al recuperar tu posición anterior, Kakashi se encuentra muy cerca de tu oído: -No bajes la guardia "(Nombre)". Mantente alerta. Con sus palabras tus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y asientes mientras te alejas con dirección al jardín.  
-¿Que habrá querido decir Kakashi-Sensei?.- te preguntas; antes de que puedas salir del lugar las luces se apagan; era la hora de comenzar el juego: Un hombre de chaqueta amarilla toma el micrófono que se encontraba sobre la plataforma en medio del salón; atrás se podía divisar un pequeño cuarto de no mas de 10 m2.  
-Buenas noches queridos asistentes. La flor de la juventud los ha llamado. Es hora de iniciar con la tan esperada "Noche en el paraíso". El hombre hace un gesto con las manos señalando el cielo. Al momento de alzar la mirada al escenario te das cuenta que aquel hombre no era nada mas y nada menos que Gai-sensei.  
-En estos momentos elegiremos a los primeros afortunados en entrar a esta habitación por 7 minutos donde ellos podrán hacer lo que les plazca.- dice Gai-sensei haciendo un guiño a la multitud la cual aplaude con sus palabras. Gai-sensei dirige su mano a la caja que se encuentra justo frente a el.  
\- Y los afortunados son.-hace una pausa y se oye un redoble de tambores.- La pareja de números 12, aplausos por favor.  
Miras nuevamente tu papel ya que no recuerdas si el 12 era o no tu número. Al cerciorarte de que se trataba de ti comienzas a caminar hacia el escenario.  
\- Vamos linda, no seas tímida.- con un tono animado extiende su mano para recibirte.  
Te encuentras un poco nerviosa ya que no te esperabas ser elegida tan pronto; y menos mirando al pelirrojo que se encontraba ya en el escenario. Sasori lanza una mirada fría hacia ti y tu mente se estremece.  
-Bueno, es hora de que entren. Buena suerte.- Se despide Gai guiandolos a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.  
Al entrar en la habitación; Sasori y tu se sientan en lados opuestos. No sabes que pensar para decir o romper el hielo, o si quiera si deberías hacerlo. Sasori se encuentra en silencio sin apartar su mirada de ti. Tus ojos (color de ojos) tratan de evadir su mirada y tu mente desea saber que pasa por su mente.  
Aproximadamente 3 minutos han pasado sin que ninguno de los 2 haga algún movimiento. Suspiras y tratas de acortar el espacio entre los 2.  
-Mi nombre es "_"- extiendes tu mano amistosamente. Al notar esto, Sasori suspira y se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia ti poniendose en cuclillas al nivel de tu rostro. Te sientes un poco incómoda ya que solo estaban separados por escasos 15 cm.  
-Sasori.- responde el pelirrojo tomando tu mentón con una de sus manos. Te sonrojas un poco y tu mente se pierde en sus ojos cafés y sus rasgos que lo hacen lucir como si tuviese menos años de lo que su mirada aparenta.  
Tratas de echarte hacia atrás para recuperar un poco de distancia pero te das cuenta que algo se encuentra amarrado en tus muñecas, tus pies y tu espalda. Sasori hace un movimiento de manos y ahora tus brazos se encuentran rodeando sus hombros. Miras tus muñecas y te das cuenta que estas rodeada por delgados hilos de chakra.  
-¿Que esta pasando?¿Porque no puedo moverme?- preguntas con un tono un poco temoroso. Tu voz suena a punto de quebrarse en pánico  
-Tranquila "(Nombre)". No te haré daño. Solo quiero...- Sasori toca el mechón de pelo que cubre tu frente y lo aparta. Tus latidos corren a mil por hora y te cuesta respirar. -Quiero ver tu rostro. Completa la frase mientras sus ojos curiosos no dejan de merodear tu rostro y tu ser entero. Pareciese un niño con un juguete nuevo.  
Sasori vuelve a hacer otro movimiento con sus manos y ahora las tuyas se dirigen a su rostro. Con un poco de tu chackra rompes los hilos que se encuentran en tu espalda y pies y en un movimiento repentino logras alejarte de el, pero tus manos continuan bajo su merced. El pelirrojo esboza una sonrisa un tanto malévola y te somete nuevamente bajo su jutsu : Ahora el se encuentra sobre ti.  
-Una muñeca debe obedecer a su creador.- susurra Sasori en tu oído. El se inclina mas a tu rostro el cual se encuentra sonrojado y tu mirada temerosa de lo que pueda pasar, pero aun así curiosa de saber que tiene en mente para ti el titiritero. Sasori junta sus labios con los tuyos. Son suaves, su lengua buscando la aprobación para entrar en tus fauces. Tus manos rodeando su cuello dieron la aprobación para que Sasori profundizara el beso. Pronto, su mano se dirigió hacia tu cuello deslizandolo por tus hombros y después por debajo de tu blusa. La otra mano tomando tu cabeza por detras. Dejas salir un pequeño gemido que a Sasori parece complacerlo aún mas mientras sus besos se dirigian hacia tu cuello. Tratas de no dar señales de placer para no alentarlo a seguir pero es imposible ya que el ha encontrado tu punto especial al darte un pequeño mordisco justo entre tu cuello y oreja.  
-Que hermosa marioneta eres.- exclama Sasori con la voz mas dulce y al mismo tiempo seductora que haz oido. Te ruborizas con su comentario y sus besos son interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta...  
-2 minutos.- Advierte Gai sensei que se encuentra no muy lejos de la puerta.  
Sasori y tu se reincorporan pero aun sigues atada bajo sus hilos. Tu acomodas tu blusa y juegas con tu cabello acomodandolo un poco bajando la mirada.  
\- Esto no ha terminado mi pequeña marioneta.- replica el pelirrojo mientras se acerca nuevamente a ti y te extiende su mano para levantarte. Con un último beso en tus labios y justo antes de abrirse la puerta; Sasori te libera de su jutsu susurrandote algo en el oído. Sus palabras hacen eco en tu mente: "No podrás escapar. Eres mia ahora". Gai abre la puerta y Sasori sale a toda prisa sin siquiera mirar al hombre. Sigues sus pasos al salir del cuarto también con una cara sorprendida y a su vez confundida  
\- Aplausos para los competidores!. Esperamos que hayan tenido unos maravillosos 7 minutos en el paraiso.- dice Gai animado. Te limitas a esbozar una sonrisa y un suspiro mientras divisas a Sakura e Ino, quienes hacen un gesto para guiarte a ellas.  
Al caminar te percatas de que tus piernas pesan un poco más y no siguen la dirección que tu les indicas. Sientes como una mirada te absorbe nuevamente: Ahí está el.  
Sasori sonrie y hace un movimiento con sus manos que te parece familiar: tu cuerpo toma otra dirección distinta de la original: hacia él. Y al mirar tus manos te percatas nuevamente de los hilos de chakra que te rodean, tu corazón a punto de explotar. Ahora lo sabes: Te haz convertido en la marioneta favorita de Sasori... 


	2. Hidan: God's will

Holi de nuevo a todos. Perdón en serio perdón pero no pude evitar traerles ya la versión de Hidan. Como saben es una colección de drabbles basados en este juego. Gracias a Game of Thrones por no dejarme dormir y poderles traer estas pequeñas historias Enjoy & have fun.  
Pd: Disculpen los insultos pero, es Hidan! Saben que es parte de el decir palabrotas 😂.

7 minutos en el paraíso: God's will.

Tomas tu turno de la caja sin mirar el papel. Te encuentras sorprendida y un tanto horrorizada de ver aquella multitud sobre los criminales rango S mas buscados del mundo. Asi es, los Akatsuki se encontraban en la fiesta; lo mas increíble es que se les haya permitido la entrada. Sonríes un poco al pensar detenidamente en las pobres chicas "desafortunadas" de pasar sus turnos con ellos: tendrían una muerte asegurada, o bien; unos 7 minutos mas temidos que pasar toda la eternidad en el infierno.  
-¿Porque alguien querría pasar tiempo con alguno de ellos?.- exclamas mientras Ino te da una palmada en la espalda.- Además se nota que ninguno vino por voluntad.  
Al ver que tu amiga opinaba lo contrario suspiras un tanto molesta. Tu mente estaba dividida en 2 opciones: atacar esa turba de chicas rodeando a esos criminales para tener un poco de paz o tratar de ignorarlas.  
Caminas hacia la salida del lugar para tomar un poco de aire fresco; cuando repentinamente tus ojos (color de ojos) se cruzan con los ojos morados de aquel chico con guadaña que se encontraba en el escenario.  
Al parecer en esta ocasión la suerte no estaba de tu lado; ¿o si lo estaba?.  
-Número 14.- Gai-sensei repite por 2 ocasión.- La chica con el número 14 pase al escenario.  
Miras a tu alrededor para poder ver el rostro de la desafortunada chica que se enfrentaría a tal desafío. Por un momento al mirar al escenario puedes ver como el amuleto de Hidan desprende un brillo discreto y tu papel cae al suelo. Lo recoges y el resultado te deja un tanto desconcertada: Juras que hace 1 segundo tu número 17 se ha convertido en 14.  
-¿Quién jod$:!s sacó el número 14?- replicó Hidan.  
Sientes su mirada y te acercas lentamente al escenario arrugando el papel. Tratas de no mostrar señales de miedo, ya que haz oído que los animales pueden olerlo, y vaya que ese chico te miraba como un cazador a su presa.  
Shikamaru toma tu hombro por sorpresa y das un pequeño salto:  
-Si te sientes incómoda o el empieza a actuar como un estúpido grita y te sacaré de ahi sin dudarlo "_".- Shikamaru te reconforta con sus palabras para ser interrumpido por la voz de Hidan.  
-Callate idiota, esta perra solo pasará 7 minutos conmigo.- esboza una sonrisa predadora dirgiendose a ti y tratas de mantener la calma antes de partirle los dientes. Con un suspiro tratando de mantener tu estado zen y te diriges hacia Gai sensei, quien los guia a la entrada de la habitación.  
-Pero que hombre tan maleducado.- piensas mientras lo miras por una fracción de segundos y repentinamente toma tu mano fuertemente, como si le urgiese demasiado entrar en la habitación.  
Gai cierra la puerta y el suelta tu mano bruscamente, tratas de alejarte lo mas posible de el para no buscar pelea innecesaria.  
-Oh vamos basta. Deja de mirarme como estúpida. Si vas a decir algo solo dilo.- replicó Hidan un tanto molesto: Eso fue todo. Acaba de terminar con la poca paciencia que tenías; desde hace un rato llevabas ira acumulada y no dudarías en usarla ahora. La ira podía verse en tu cara, te acercas a el con el puño cerrado que rapidamente es detenido por su mano.  
-Eres el idiota mas grande que haya conocido y ni siquiera se tu nombre.- replicas.  
-Hidan.- responde con una sonrisa que solo denota egocentrismo.  
-¿Me devuelves mi mano, idiota?.- contestas.  
\- Vaya, vaya pero que vocabulario señorita.- Hidan se acerca a ti y tu tratas de moverte pero te haz topado con la pared. Colocas tus manos sobre su pecho para tratar de evitar que se acerque mas a ti pero no lo consigues. Entonces rompes en frustración.  
-¡Oh diablos! Solo quiero salir de este estúpido cuarto con vida. No quiero tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa y... contestas volteando tu cara que estaba a menos de 5 cm de la de él pero eres interrumpida.  
-Pero la muerte puede ser dulce y placentera, cariño.- Hidan coloca su brazo izquierdo contra la pared rodeandote. No tienes escapatoria y sabes que pelear no es posible ya que detuvo tu golpe antes. El se acerca a tu cuello para oler tu esencia. Petrificada no sabes como zafarte de la situación, y en el fondo realmente no lo quieres. Hidan toma tu cintura entre sus brazos e inclina tu cuerpo hacia el sellando tus labios con los suyos. Es como si fuese un animal hambriento: sus besos eran rudos, apasionados y te obligan a ceder. Una de sus manos se libera y se dirige por debajo de tu falda para tocar tu parte íntima. Buscas la manera de romper el beso por la falta de aire.  
Finalmente Hidan se separa por instantes de ti y dejas escapar un gemido.  
-¡Diablos mujer me prendes!.-Hidan deja escapar una risa y se abalanza sobre ti. Apenas recuperando el aliento ambos se encuentran sumergidos en otro beso apasionado nuevamente. Tu blusa llega un poco mas abajo de tus hombros mientras el hombre de cabello gris pasa sus manos sobre tu pecho.  
Han pasado 5 minutos ya y Hidan no te ha dado un respiro desde entonces. Comienzas a sentir que tu cabeza es muy ligera y tu corazón late demasiado rápido. Con la poca resistencia que te queda tratas nuevamente de romper el beso para respirar pero una vez más es inútil. Llevando al limite tu capacidad pulmonar, eres devorada por la oscuridad.  
Hidan rompe el beso al darse cuenta que haz colapsado. Riendo un poco susurra: Eres mi destino. Su amuleto brilla y el asiente: Jashin-sama ha aceptado su decisión al proclamarte suya.  
-Se acabó el tiempo.- Gai sensei abre la puerta para encontrarse con Hidan cargándote en sus brazos como una novia. Sale de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de Shikamaru y todas las chicas de Konoha.  
Shikamaru se acerca a ti que aún te encontrabas inconsciente y Hidan lanza una mirada poco amistosa hacia el castaño. Kakashi-sensei se acerca al chico Nara haciendo un gesto para que se relajase.  
-Tranquilo Shikamaru, creo que "_" puede con este.- sonríe y el castaño se tranquiliza; mientras los 2 se alejan hacia algún lugar (solo Jashin-sama sabrá donde 😂), Hidan susurra a tu forma dormida: "Nadie me quitará esta ofrenda que me haz dado Jashin-sama".

El fin...por ahora 😏...


	3. Itachi: Perfect Illusion

**I** tachi **x R** eader

 **7 MINUTOS EN EL PARAISO: PERFECT ILLUSION**

-"De acuerdo chicas, pongan atención. Anunciaremos los próximos números.-Menciona un Gai muy emocionado al dar el anuncio, al parecer los tragos ofrecidos en la fiesta comienzan a hacer estragos en él.

Das un sorbo a la copa de vino que sostienes, miras el brazalete que llevas en tu muñeca izquierda y recuerdas que llevas en tu mano el papel que indica tu número; la verdad es que no te sientes muy entusiasmada con la idea de pasar el rato encerrada en una habitación pero accedes a participar debido a las peticiones incesantes de tus amigos (sobretodo Ino y Temari; esta última insistió por petición de su hermano Gaara). Hechas un vistazo rápido alrededor y te decides a abrir el papel que haz cogido de la caja. Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda y derramas un poco de vino sobre la esquina del papel al sentir una presencia que te observa desde lejos: Un extraño número 13 aparece en el centro, la mancha de vino se extiende hasta llegar a la punta del número 3 mientras la tinta parece tornarse más bien en sangre. Al siguiente instante todo el número se torna de un color rojo carmesí. Observas el papel por unos instantes y la rareza de aquel acontecimiento desaparece. Te encuentras cerca de Kiba, te pones de puntillas sobre tus pies para tomar ligera ventaja de estatura y mirar si su papel tiene los mismos efectos especiales que el tuyo: Todo parece normal y ante la actitud indiferente del chico asumes que todo fue producto de tu imaginación.

-Eres más mortifero de lo que pareces.- ries mientras bajas la copa de vino y la reposas sobre la mesa que se encontraba al lado. Tu cuerpo vuelve a sentir la misma sensación de peligro de antes. Decides dar otro vistazo alrededor del lugar y tu mirada se detiene en un oscuro rincón elegido por los infames Uchihas para pasar la fiesta: Desde luego no sin estar rodeado de mujeres que intentan acercarse a ellos y entablar una conversación. Ellos rien a carcajadas en pequeños grupos, mientras algunos otros miran como lobos hambrientos a las chicas del lugar: No logras encontrar entre ellos la presencia que te provoca calosfríos. Naruto aparece al lado tuyo.

-Enserio, no sé cómo alguna chica soportaría estar con un Uchiha 24/7.- exclamas dirigiéndote a Naruto quien también mira al grupo con algo de recelo.- Son unos perfectos estúpidos.

-Pienso lo mismo "(Nombre)".- responde Naruto. –Me alegra saber que haya una chica en esta fiesta que no muera por un turno con Sasuke. Sonries hacia el rubio mientras tu mirada sigue dando vueltas alrededor del lugar; antes de poder responder tus ojos se abren en sorpresa al chocar con otro par de color rojo sangre. Tratas de no perder tu compostura y ocultar el miedo y la rabia de tu mirada. Un recuerdo inunda tu memoria: Tu y un niño de pelo tan oscuro como el ébano y la piel pálida se encuentran en el bosque, el chico sosteniendo tu mano y colocando un brazalete en el en una versión infantil de ti. De vuelta a la actualidad, das 2 pasos atrás al darte cuenta de quién se trata, tu mente en lucha con tu corazón.

-Creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire Naruto, por favor llámame si es mi turno.-dices al rubio.

-Pero… (Nombre).-antes de que el jinchuriki pudiera terminar su frase te encuentras dirigiéndote hacia la salida más cercana para poder huir de aquel hombre sin tener que causar un gran conflicto; tropiezas con la esquina de la mesa de dulces y posas tu mano derecha sobre tu cabeza. Repentinamente sientes que todo da vueltas, las voces se comienzan a distorsionar, el lugar donde te encuentras se torna en tonalidades oscuras y ahora solo estás tú.

Un estruendo comienza a llenar el lugar y cuervos comienzan a salir de todas direcciones; el papel que sostenías en tu puño comienza a cobrar la forma de un cuervo también. El sonido de una risa hace eco y te eriza la piel.

-Itachi, déjame ir.- respondes al sonido. Los cuervos ahora se agrupan para comenzar a formar una figura humana.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos y ¿Crees que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente?.-responde el Uchiha mientras coloca sus brazos rodeándote por detrás y colocando su cabeza sobre tu cuello, su cabello rozando tus orejas y provocando un cosquilleo que recorre todas tus cervicales. Un nudo en la garganta por los sentimientos encontrados se empieza a formar.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos pequeños?.-Itachi susurra en tu oído derecho, su voz provocando reacciones encontradas. Desesperadamente tratas de zafarte de su abrazo, lágrimas brotan de tus ojos ante la resistencia que Itachi pone sobre tu cintura. Finalmente eres capaz de hablar:

-Si, la recuerdo.- respondes en entredientes y con una voz casi imperceptible.

-Me alegro, porque he venido a cumplirla.-esboza una sonrisa sin despegar su rostro de ti. –Recuerdas que prometiste ser mía y, siempre conservo lo que es mio.-El Uchiha toma tu mano izquierda para alcanzar tu brazalete el cual él te otorgó como recuerdo de la promesa que habían realizado. Aprovechas el momento en que suelta tu cintura para tratar de escapar de sus brazos. El sujeta tu muñeca con fuerza y el sonido de un clip capta tu atención: Ahora en tu brazalete se encuentra un nuevo adorno: el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

Antes de poder preguntar cuál era el significado de su acción todo comienza a girar y a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Lo sabes: Todo fue parte de su Genjutsu.

…

-"Nombre"! – llama por tercera ocasión Naruto. - ¿Te encuentras bien?- dejas el trance para darte cuenta que te encuentras rodeada de tus amigos los cuales tienen caras de preocupación mientras Neji te sostiene en brazos para evitar que cayeras al suelo.

-Si, eso creo.- finges una sonrisa para tranquilizar a los demás.

-Que bueno, porque tu número ya ha sido llamado .-responde Naruto sonriente. Te incorporas y agradeces a Neji el haberte evitado una caída y miras hacia la entrada del cuarto. Al parecer se había formado una fila que te abría paso. Algunas chicas mirándote con cara de pocos amigos. Naruto te da una palmada en el hombro.

-Recuerda "Nombre"-chan. Todos los Uchihas son estúpidos no caigas con este.

Comienzas a caminar en dirección a la habitación con un Gai-sensei muy sonriente al final. Las palabras de Naruto te tornan intranquila, ya que al mencionar la palabra Uchiha esperas fervientemente que no se trate de Itachi.

Gai-sensei te da instrucciones mientras tu entras en la habitación, apenas y puedes ver algo. Gai cierra la puerta y la poca luz que entraba es abruptamente interrumpida. Caminas sujetándote de la pared hasta que un par de ojos rojos te sorprenden. Un grito tuyo es ahogado por una mano que sostiene tu boca.

-"Nombre" Tranquila.- una voz calmada y familiar suenan en tus oídos; la voz de Itachi era muy diferente a la que oiste minutos atrás en aquella ilusión.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Uchiha-san.- contestas sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, (Nombre). No pareces ser la chica que le guste participar en estos juegos.-cuestiona el Uchiha.

-No soy la niña que tu conocías.- respondes mientras su silencio concuerda con lo que haz dicho: Ciertamente ya no erez aquella niña que el conoció; haz crecido y su mirada lasciva no puede parar de mirarte en asombro por tu belleza.

Los minutos pasan sin que ninguno de ustedes diga una sola palabra. Se oye el crujido de la perilla de la puerta y te levantas inmediatamente tratando de alcanzarla sin regresar a ver a Itachi.

-Bueno, parece que nuestro tiempo se acabó Uchiha-sa…-eres interrumpida por el sonido de la mano del akatsuki que se encuentra forzando la puerta. Encoges tus brazos ante el sonido abrupto que genera el cierre repentino y sabes que él no se encuentra de buen humor.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre, (Nombre)?.

-No se de que hablas.- contestas y diriges sigilosamente tu mano hacia su brazo en un intento de retirarlo para poder abrir la puerta.

-Entonces mírame a los ojos y di mi nombre.-exclama un Itachi un tanto irritado. Volteas tu rostro evitando su mirada.

-Siempre digo tu nombre, Uchiha-san.-respondes. Un sonido gutural sale de la garganta del Uchiha el cual ahora su tono tranquilo se ha tornado molesto. Itachi toma tu barbilla con su mano libre y te forza a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No juegues mi nombre, (nombre),- espeta el Akatsuki de ojos rojos.

Un creciente enojo comienza a llenar tu rostro, estás decidida a no dejarte dominar por aquel al que algún día llamaste "el amor de tu vida":

-Jamás diré el nombre de un traidor de la aldea.- tu respuesta causa un grado de sorpresa en Itachi el cual esboza una sonrisa.

-¡Esa es la chica que me volvía loco!".-exclama el pelinegro. Dirigiendo su cabeza hacia tu rostro, el chico coloca su mano libre en tu cuello empujando tu torso contra la puerta. Su mirada atraviesa tu alma mientras tu cuerpo se congela al recordar que en efecto, aún tenías sentimientos hacia él.

-No importa lo que haya pasado antes, eres mía.- Dicho esto, el mayor de los Uchihas oprime sus labios contra los tuyos; al principio tratas de rechazar el beso pero eres sujetada de tus muñecas fuertemente mientras sueltas un pequeño gemido, Itachi aprovecha esta oportunidad para introducir su lengua en tus fauces y explorarlas; como si fuese un conquistador y tu boca la última tierra por reclamar, tus manos se sujetan a su espalda, sus músculos torneados provocan que tus manos se muevan alrededor de esta, haciendo que el beso se profundize más. Las cosas se vuelven más acaloradas con el correr de los segundos, finalmente rompes el beso para buscar aire; tu respiración agitada y tu mente confusa tratando de expresar tu sentir:

-No soy tuya.- respondes a la última expresión dada por el pelinegro.

\- Claro que lo eres.- expresa el Uchiha desviando su mirada hacia el brazalete en tu muñeca. Toma nuevamente la mano donde se encuentra y con la otra acaricia el dorso de ella suavemente: El símbolo del clan Uchiha reposa en el dorso de tu mano. Lo puedes recordar todo ahora.

Desde que eran unos niños, el cariño que se tenían ambos era inigualable; así que en tu cumpleaños número 7, el chico de ojos carmesí te otorgó la muestra máxima de aprecio que un Uchiha podría dar: _el brazalete del compromiso_. Ese brazalete solo era otorgado por los hombres del clan como una señal de compromiso y matrimonio evidente que sellaba la alianza entre las 2 personas, además de crear un vínculo especial que jamás podrá romperse ya que contiene un sello que une a las almas por siempre, incluso aun sin estar físicamente juntas. Al ser un obsequio de cumpleaños y tener tan corta edad pensaste que era una promesa inofensiva, un simple juego de niños; ahora te percatas de que no es así y un vuelco a tu corazón te hace golpear la realidad en la que te encuentras: Estarán unidos por siempre.

Retiras la mano de Itachi de tu muñeca y tratas de deshacerte del metal que cuelga de ella, la deslizas con un movimiento rápido hacia tus dedos; pero es imposible, el metal no se mueve y es como si fuese a volverse parte de tu piel. Tus ojos confundidos encuentran la mirada decidida del mayor de los Uchiha.

La puerta se abre y un destello de luz ciega por unos segundos a Itachi, tomas la oportunidad como tu única salida. Naruto y los demás esperan afuera para preguntar como te fue ahí dentro. Pasas al lado de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos mientras limpias las pocas lágrimas que quedan con la manga del haori que llevas puesto. Corres lo más rápido que puedes hacia la salida y entonces la voz de él resuena en tu cabeza:

-Puedes correr (nombre), pero no puedes esconderte para siempre….

Al llegar al jardín sientes una sensación quemante en la mano donde reposa el brazalete. Diriges tu mirada al frente, el aire se espesa y el silencio de la noche se convierte en un eco familiar: El ave negra se posa sobre la rama de un árbol: Un cuervo. Sabes que no podrás escapar esta vez…

Continuará...


	4. Deidara: You drop a bomb on me

Perdonen la demora y la falta de lemon chicas 🙊.

Deidara x Reader

 **7 minutos en el paraíso: You drop a bomb on me**.

Tu atención es acaparada por el grupo criminal más famoso de la noche, el cual se encuentra ubicado en medio de la mesa de dulces y cerca de la salida. Te preguntas cómo es posible que ellos hayan sido aceptados en la fiesta y sobretodo dejarlos participar en el juego; a sabiendas de que cosas podrían ocurrirseles estando a solas con las chicas. La chica de cabello azul capta tu atención; te preguntas si ella será como el resto de los miembros o la voz de la razón. La peliazul sonríe hacia ti después de notar tu mirada, se acerca a ti y decide sentarse a tu lado; después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio rompes el hielo:  
-Mmm hola .- haces un ademán en forma de saludo.  
-Hola.- la voz de la chica era dulce y cálida, nada de lo que esperabas. Sonríes al saludo de Konan y justo cuando están listas para entablar una conversación un sonido fuerte como de una explosión inunda sus cercanías. Un chico de pelo rubio y ojos tan azules como el mar se acerca a ustedes, muerto de risa. Al parecer viene siendo perseguido por otro sujeto de pelo gris mientras sujeta su guadaña la cual va a parar a escasos 3 cm del rubio. La chica de pelo azul da 3 pasos adelante y comienza a gritar de tal manera que hasta los gritos de Sakura parecen susurros, una sobresaltada Konan tira de las orejas de Hidan mientras su mano libre trata de alcanzar un mechón de cabello de Deidara.  
-Demasiado tranquila como para ser verdad.- piensas en voz alta.  
-No te preocupes, hum. Ella solo es así cuando nos portamos como idiotas,hum.- responde el rubio el cual logra evadir el ataque de Konan.  
Confundida por la respuesta del rubio y antes de poder formular otra pregunta, la furiosa akatsuki se dirige en contra de Deidara lista para atacarlo; el toma tu muñeca y te pone en su delante como si fueses su escudo. Un movimiento rápido de manos y él ha creado 2 clones perfectos de ustedes. Con una pequeña distracción logra que ambos salgan ilesos lejos de la chica; quien ahora se encuentra gritando frenéticamente a los clones.  
-Vaya que estuvo cerca.- espeta el ojiazul acariciando el mechón de cabello que Konan trataba de jalar. Deidara suelta tu muñeca y esboza una sonrisa. -Mis disculpas señorita.- hace una reverencia hacia ti. -Generalmente no hago estas cosas, permítame presentarme. Soy..-la presentación de Deidara es interrumpida por un cambio de luces repentino y el sonido de interferencia del micrófono.  
-Anunciaremos la siguiente pareja de números.- Gai sensei se encuentra nuevamente en el escenario, con un cambio de ropa: Ahora su traje era de un verde brillante con un moño rosado decorando la corbata a juego.  
-Números 11 por favor pasen al frente.  
Deidara dirige su mirada a tu ojos y esboza una sonrisa traviesa. Sin poder entender los pensamientos del rubio te toma entre sus brazos y se dirige al centro de la pista.  
-¿Que haces?.- preguntas al akatsuki mientras das pequeños golpes en su hombro para así liberarte.  
-Ya verás,hum.- responde Deidara sin dar tiempo para más interrogantes se dirige a la entrada del closet. Gai sensei un tanto confundido le da instrucciones mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación.  
-Pero ni siquiera soy el número 11.- reclamas. En realidad tu número era el 16; y tu ahora compañero tampoco lo era. Deidara había tomado la oportunidad para estar a solas contigo sin que Konan quisiera asesinarlo. Sin otra salida decides continuar con la plática:  
-Así que ¿Como te llamas?.- preguntas.  
-Soy Deidara, Bombardero y verdadero artista de Akatsuki,hun.- responde orgulloso el ojiazul.  
-¿Artista eh?.- sonríes amistosamente y te presentas ante él.- Mi nombre es (nombre), chunnin y pianista de Konoha.- estiras la mano para devolver el saludo y notas que sus manos poseen unas lenguas propias por lo cual el bombardero decide no aceptar tu oferta de saludo.  
-Así que también eres artista.- Deidara acerca su rostro hacia ti violando las reglas de espacio personal.  
-Más o menos.- dices en voz baja. Los segundos pasan y el silencio se hace incómodo entre ambos.  
-Deberíamos hacer de este juego un poco mas divertido,hum. Deidara posa su mano sobre tu cintura y te acerca a su torso. Te ruborizas ante el acto y pones tu mano sobre su pecho tratando de mantener la distancia. Notas que en su pectoral izquierdo se puede palpar una textura anómala: una pequeña bolsa de arcilla se asoma por debajo de su túnica.  
-¿Qué es eso?.- le preguntas. Es la oportunidad perfecta para distraerlo de sus acciones.  
-Oh, esto es con lo que hago mi arte,hun.- Deidara coge un poco de arcilla de la bolsa y la introduce en una de las bocas en sus manos formando al poco tiempo una figurilla en forma de mariposa. El chico había dado en el clavo: a ti te encantan las mariposas.  
-Una belleza para otra belleza.- exclama él extendiendo la figurilla hacia ti. Ante este gesto te ruborizas y extiendes tu mano, antes de poder coger la figurilla, Deidara cierra la mano donde la tenía colocada:  
-Espera, hum. Un artista debe cobrar por su trabajo.- dice.  
-¿Y cual es el precio a pagar?.- preguntas al chico. Aunque sabes muy bien que no puede ser nada bueno, pero esa figurilla lo vale. Además, Deidara ha sido muy atento contigo.  
-Mmm veamos, hum. Por ser para ti te costará...un beso,hum.- esboza una sonrisa un tanto ruborizado mientras coloca su mano por detrás de su nuca un tanto nervioso por tu respuesta.  
No te lo esperabas, uno de los criminales rango S más buscados está aquí presente y sólo te pide un beso. Recuerdas a las chicas anteriores que han tenido su turno con algún miembro de Akatsuki: 1 desmayada, otra corriendo por su vida y de la última chica ni hablar; se desconoce su paradero. Pero Deidara es diferente, su rostro denota nerviosismo, su mirada te dice que lo que pide es algo sincero, que jamás se atrevería a hacerte daño o herirte de alguna manera. ¿Porque él es diferente?. Tu pensamiento es interrumpido por la voz áspera de Deidara.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato?,hum.- pregunta.  
Asientes con la cabeza y tratas de mantener tu posición aunque por dentro estés dando vueltas de felicidad. El chico se acerca a ti y coloca nuevamente sus manos sobre tu cintura, se toma su tiempo de tocar tu mejilla y remover el flequillo de tu frente para así poder tener mejor vista de tu mirada. En un santiamén los labios de ambos estaban entrelazados, era un beso tierno, sensible, cada movimiento que Deidara hacía era como si fuese a memorizarlo y no olvidarlo jamás; y ahora sabias porque se llamaba así mismo bombardero: Hizo explotar tu mente en un sin fin de emociones. Su lengua pedía entrada para poder seguir explorando cada rincón de ti y accedes. Deidara mueve sus manos y remueve el cabello que reposa sobre tus hombros. Una de sus lenguas toma consciencia propia y empieza a dar pequeños y suaves mordiscos en tu cuello. Tratas de sofocar tu gemido pero te es imposible; Deidara se percata de esto y continua dirigiendo su otra mano por debajo de tu blusa. Los minutos corren y ambos están sumergidos en un inmenso placer. Una luz se asoma y Gai sensei anuncia que su turno ha terminado. Ambos regresan a la realidad y sus rostros se pintan en rojo vivo al darse cuenta en que posición los encontraron: Deidara sobre ti y tu sobre un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, con tus hombros semidescubiertos.  
-Vaya, parece que este par si sabe como aprovechar 7 minutos.- rie Gai-sensei mientras pide un fuerte aplauso por tal desempeño de los jugadores. Deidara se levanta y tu acomodas tu blusa. Una figura sombría se encuentra justo detrás de Gai: Se trata de nada más y nada menos que de una enfurecida Konan,la cual no deja de mirar con intenciones asesinas a Deidara.  
Antes de salir del lugar, una de las manos de Deidara comienza a masticar un poco de arcilla formando otra figura: Un pequeño muñeco con piercings en la nariz y una mini bata de akatsuki. Al salir del lugar y antes de que Konan descargara su ira; Deidara le entrega la figura a la akatsuki desviando su atención por un momento.  
-Lo siento Konan, no era mi intención comportarme como un idiota. Toma esta figura como un símbolo de tregua,hum.- espeta el rubio mientras saca una figura de un ave de su bolso. Konan mira confundida a Deidara, es la primera vez que él se disculpa por los disturbios que arma. Tu también miras al chico algo confusa por su acción, pero antes de poder cuestionar algo el chico toma de nuevo tu mano y te sube sobre una versión más grande del ave que momentos atrás había sacado de su bolsillo.  
-Vamos(Nombre). Tenemos que salir de aquí,hum.- el rubio sonríe y el ave se eleva sobre el piso. Sabes que Deidara planea algo y no es bueno.  
-Katsu!.- exclama; mientras la figurilla que le ha entregado a Konan explota en la mano de la kunoichi ocasionando que su peinado y su ropa se arruinen.  
-¡Regresa aquí. Maldito cobarde! .- Konan ahora se encuentra el doble de furiosa. Pequeños trozos de papel se empiezan a formar salidos de su rostro. Te abrazas del torso de Deidara mientras el ave comienza a moverse, el pecho de Deidara no deja de ir hacia arriba y abajo provocado por el ataque de risa que ahora tiene al hacer su pequeña travesura.  
-Seguro nos matará!.- exclamas.  
-Tranquila (nombre), ya se le pasará, hun.- responde el rubio dirigiendo su mirada hacia ti. -Además es hora de ir a otro lugar a continuar nuestra velada.- puedes notar el guiño que hace.  
Te tranquiliza el oír su tono de voz despreocupado. La calidez que su cuerpo emite te hace sentir segura y la promesa de una velada inolvidable te hace olvidar todo lo demás. Mientras se alejan del lugar puedes divisar que los otros miembros de Akatsuki tratan de controlar a la peliazul, mientras uno de ellos, el chico con mascara se despide de ustedes ondeando su mano. Miras de nuevo al frente, la luna y las estrellas ahora guían su camino...


	5. Kisame: Deeper than the ocean

Kisame x Reader

 **7 MINUTOS EN EL PARAÍSO: DEEPER THAN THE OCEAN.**

"¡Tengo el número 16, tengo el número 16!.- gritas y danzas por el lugar mostrando el trozo de papel enfrente de tus amigos: Al parecer es la quinta vez en tu vida que haz tomado café excediendo los límites humanos permitidos.

-(Nombre), estas divagando otra vez.- protesta un Shikamaru un tanto irritado.-En serio ¿cuantas tazas fueron esta vez? ¿12?.

-Oh vamos Shikamaru. No fue el café, asi soy yo!.- respondes al castaño mientras tomas tu mano izquierda con la otra para cubrir los temblores que tiene. Cierto era que a veces tu personalidad hiperactiva salía a la luz pero esta vez, Shikamaru tenía razón: era el café.

El chico genio esboza una sonrisa y la conversación continua:

-Eso es cierto, puedes ser un fastidio a veces pero tus manos no tiemblan.- señala tu mano oculta por la otra mientras ríe. - A este paso quedarás calva (nombre).- continua riendo hasta que tiene que sujetar su estómago provocado por el ataque de risa. Tu cuerpo se gira hacia el y con la mano que no tiembla mucho le proporcionas una palmada detrás de su nuca.

-No es gracioso Shikamaru. Jamás lo entenderás son "cosas de adultos".- espetas en respuesta a la acción del chico Nara.

-Prefiero no entenderlo y tener cabello.- Shikamaru reprime una risa con mucho trabajo. Te levantas de tu asiento un tanto ofendida por las burlas de tu mejor amigo.

-Vamos (nombre) solo bromeaba.- el chico trata de detenerte mientras le lanzas una mirada de pocos amigos.- Te invitaré otra taza de café.- reprime otra risa. El chico Nara y tu eran amigos desde que tu mente podía recordar y siempre le ha gustado hacerte bromas, eras un blanco fácil ya que eras más despistada que una persona promedio y un tanto infantil; cosa por la cual Shikamaru se ha burlado por hablar como una adulta; pero esta vez el café te ha hecho más sensible de lo habitual; lo cual termina por haciendote enfadar con el castaño.

Gai-sensei llama al siguiente par de números pero tu atención está sobre la batalla que libras con el castaño. Tratas de zafar tu muñeca de la mano de Shikamaru pero tu primer intento fracasa. Jalas con mas fuerza y de un gran tiron tu mano se libera, no sin antes aterrizar sobre las sentaderas de un chico con capa negra y nubes rojas que se ha cruzado justamente en el trayecto de tu mano. El hombre de la capa da un pequeño salto por la acción y regresa la mirada. Tu le das un golpe en el hombro a Shikamaru:

-Mira lo que pasó tonto.- le dices. Shikamaru no presta atención ya que se encuentra teniendo otro ataque de risa. Tu mirada se encuentra con la de aquel hombre: Su piel en tonalidad azul y las formas en su rostro capturan tu atención. Te encuentras sorprendida con la apariencia del akatsuki y su altura te intimida.

-Lo siento.- te disculpas con una voz casi inaudible. Kisame prosigue su camino sin responder a tu disculpa y desaparece en la multitud.

-¡Número 16!.- gritan al unísono Choji e Ino.

-(nombre), tu número ha sido llamado.- exclama Ino. Sacudes tu cabeza un poco para salir del trance por la impresión que te ha causado el sujeto.

-Oh cierto.- intentas sacar el número del bolsillo donde lo guardaste,pero tu mano sigue bajo los efectos de la cafeína. Tu papel cae al suelo.

-Corre, no hagas esperar al chico.- musita Ino.

-Si,si ya voy.- respondes y te diriges hacia el escenario para reportarte con Gai sensei, no dandote tiempo de levantar el papel.

Al llegar, Gai sensei te recibe con una cálida ovación:

-Ya tenemos a la afortunada chica #16. Ahora adelante, reunete con tu compañero.- aplausos se oyen de fondo mientras te diriges al closet no sin antes ser detenida por Gai:

-Si las cosas se tornan incómodas solo grita. Te ha tocado uno de los difíciles.- asientes y te introduces en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru recoge el trozo de papel que haz dejado en el piso.

-No es cierto.- esboza una sonrisa el castaño.-Esta vez se ha pasado la tonta.

-¿Pasa algo Shikamaru?.- pregunta la rubia. Shikamaru le pasa el trozo de papel

-(nombre), Su número no era 16, era 19. Espero no le resulte problemático.

Kisame se encuentra en una silla en el extremo sur de la habitación; aburrido y un poco desanimado se pregunta si puede abandonar el lugar, ya que obviamente el retraso de su compañera indica que renunció a su número y rechaza el turno. El hombre tiburón se levanta del asiento, estirandose y bostezando se acerca a la perilla de la puerta. Un abrupto ruido lo interrumpe mientras una pequeña figura humana se topa con el aterrizando en su pecho.

-¡Ya llegué! Lo si..- tu disculpa es interrumpida por el choque que se produce entre tu cara y su pecho. Tus ojos tratan de ver a través de la oscuridad pero al fallar son tus manos las que toman la iniciativa de explorar. Ambas recorren el pecho de Kisame hasta que se dan cuenta de lo que estan tocando. Las retiras rapidamente.

-¿Que estás haciendo?.- pregunta el peliazul. Con la poca luz que entra los ojos de ambos se logran ajustar. Kisame mirandote fijamente: ha pasado cerca de 1 minuto sin que tu grites,corras o te desmayes. Es una buena señal debido a su apariencia.

Te das cuenta que aquel hombre es el mismo al cual le habias proporcionado la nalgada minutos antes. Tratas de romper la tensión:

-Asi que….¿en verdad eres azul?.- tu expresión denota un poco de pena ya que no se te ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

Kisame se levanta un poco confundido,ofreciendo su mano para levantarte la cual aceptas sin vacilar. Tus manos y tu personalidad curiosa resurgen ahora: te encuentras tocando las líneas de sus manos y jugando con las pequeñas escamas que se forman en la punta de sus dedos.

-Enserio eres azul.- te contestas a ti misma un tanto fascinada. La actitud un tanto tensa de Kisame se relaja. Esbozas una sonrisa y diriges tus ojos a los de el. Tus manos ahora se dirigen a tocar su rostro. Kisame solo cierra los ojos y sonríe.

-¿Es un kekkei genkai? ¿O alguna modificación?.- preguntas al hombre mientras tocas sus agallas aún con mucha curiosidad. Tu mano derecha sigue el camino hacia su cuello del cual brota una pequeña protuberancia similar a una aleta (?). Antes de poder tocarla, la mano de Kisame te detiene. Retiras tu mano y notas cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Ambos deciden que lo mejor que pueden hacer es sentarse, asi que se dirigen al pequeño comedor que se encontraba en el centro.

-Mi nombre es Kisame.- replica el tiburón.- Asi que que te trae por aquí

. Mis amigos insistieron. Ellos cren que se puede encontrar al Príncipe o princesa ideal en estos juegos.- esbozas una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Que lástima.- lo miras un poco confundida mientras continua.- Que terminaste con una bestia como yo.- Kisame acaricia su cabello en señal de autocompasion.

Puedes sentir que tu corazón se contrae tan fuertemente como si estuviera a punto de romperse con las palabras del chico. Ciertamente las chicas que conoces pueden llegar a ser crueles en cuanto a la apariencia se trata, pero tienes el presentimiento de que el es diferente,además su apariencia solo lo torna mas interesante aún. Como buen pescador Kisame ha conseguido su objetivo: atrapar tu corazón en sus redes. Sin dar mucho tiempo a tu razón para procesar la información; te acercas a su rostro, tus labios hacen contacto con su mejilla izquierda y puedes sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensa. Con una sonrisa en tu rostro exclamas:

-En los cuentos, la bestia solo necesitaba el beso de su amor verdadero para transformarse en Príncipe.- lo miras con una sonrisa cálida sobre tu rostro.

Kisame parece sorprendido por unos momentos para después cambiar su mirada a una mirada predadora: sus ojos parecían los de un gran tiburón blanco mirando a su presa.

El peliazul esboza una sonrisa y puedes divisar sus dientes puntiagudos, listos para el ataque. Kisame te toma por la cintura y te acerca a él. Sus labios sellan el beso, ese beso es cálido y con el correr de los segundos se torna más intenso. Tus manos comienzan a recorrer su torso para terminar rodeando su cuello. Las manos de el se deslizan hacia tu espalda y terminan en tu nuca solo para profundizar el beso aún más. Los minutos pasan y el cabello de Kisame se encuentra desmarañado ahora, tu cuello con unas pequeñas marcas.

-El tiempo se ha….- Gai interrumpe su frase debido a que se encuentra atónito ante la escena que ve: Kisame prácticamente devorando tu ser. -Creo que les daremos 2 minutos más. Después de dicho esto cierra nuevamente la puerta.

Ambos se incorporan y acomodan sus vestimentas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres ser la princesa de esta bestia?.- exclama Kisame acomodando tu pelo gentilmente. Tu sonrisa lo dice todo: eres suya. Al salir, tomas una leve ventaja y giras la perilla. Antes de poder abrir por completo la puerta sientes como un sonido sordo llena la habitación y un leve dolor se localiza en tu sentadera derecha. Al mirar hacia atrás puedes ver a un Kisame sonriente:

-Me la debías.- exclama simplemente el akatsuki. - Ahora estamos a mano.- rie mientras pone su mano sobre la tuya para salir del lugar. Los demás miembros de la organización se encuentran atónitos mirando la escena que protagonizaban ambos. Kisame se dirige a Itachi:

-Creo que debemos decirle al Lider que tenemos un nuevo miembro.- sonrie mientras se aleja contigo hacia la piscina y asi seguir su velada de ensueño.

Ahora que sabes entrarás a la cueva de la bestia. ¿Serás capaz de hacerle frente?...😏❤


End file.
